Single-dimensional (1D) barcodes, widely used to encode binary information on machine-readable black and white stripes, have information density limits due to resolution limitations of reading equipment. While the achievable information density of 1D barcodes is limited, 1D codes are robust and widely used even if higher capacity encodings (such as two-dimensional (2D) barcodes) are available.